Edit Me
by Dave Strider
Summary: Kyuhyun has been working in the editing business for the popular magazine, Super Junior. Editor-in-chief, Leeteuk, has special plans for him when hiring a famous freelance writer who is flamboyant and clingy to him. What happens when Kyuhyun is assigned to working with him? Pairing: KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Edit Me

"Kyuhyun!"

I look up from my computer and raise an eyebrow at my boss, Leeteuk, "yes?" He furrowed his eyebrows from his seat at his desk, "you mean 'yes _chief'?_" I bit my lip and tried not to roll my eyes. "I apologize, _chief_. What would you like me to help you with, _chief_?" "Please don't get too cocky and come here."

I huff as I stand up from my desk and walk up to him. "O.K. So for the next issue for the magazine I want you to come up with an idea for it. It's based on the city so it should be pretty easy but if you really can't come up with something, talk to Yesung or Heechul about it," Leeteuk explained as he handed me a stack of papers.

I snorted, "I rather come up with a crappy idea then talk to turtle boy or princess." "Kyuhyun. I told you you before- that's rude," Leeteuk scolded while he glanced over to Heechul who was typing away on his computer and talking to Ryeowook, an assistant, "he's not a bad man..."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, taking the papers with me, _'that's right, _chief_, he's not a bad _man_, but rather a bad _woman_- who will eat you alive if you don't do something correctly..._' I glance over to the senior editor and glare, '_can you feel it? Can you feel me secretly hurting you, Heechul_?'

I quickly advert my eyes when he looked up from his computer and looked at me. '_Crap. Please don't talk to me... don't talk to me..._'

"Kyuhyun!"

_'Fuck_'

I look back up and try to smile, "yes?" Heechul walked over and ruffled my hair.

'_Thanks for ruining my hair..._"

"So I was wondering what to do for the new theme." "I'll take care of it, don't worry," I replied, moving my head away from his hand, not noticeably.

"What a good kid. You know how to take work off my shoulders," he smiled and ruffled my hair some more. I huffed and tried to grin back, "anything to help out."

'_I just really don't want to talk to you to be honest._'

Heechul patted my head and started reading the articles on my computer screen. "Hm... there's a mistake." Heechul pointed to the screen, "there's suppose to be a hyphen."

I nodded and quickly fixed it because Shisus forbid I let him read it over and there is a mistake.

"Good. Did you talk to Zhou Mi For the photographs on this theme for the magazine?"

"Not yet. I just got the theme from chief so I need to talk to him."

"O.K. And-"

"Heechul can you come here?" Leeteuk called out. "Of course!" Heechul (gayly) skipped over to him to talk.

(Thank Shisus.)

I turned back to the papers and started to look through them.

I have not been working in this job for long- only about a year or so. Editing a magazine sounded like a smart decision so I tried to find a good work place. It just so happens that I was interviewing for a job that was totally absurd and chaotic. Plus the fact that _all _of the workers in this section are men.

Just my luck.

It's amazing how much work this all is but then again... I expected that. It gets even worse around deadlines then after that deadline, it's slow until the next one and so on. People like me, Ryeowook, and the other assistant, Henry, do not mainly do a crap load of editing but we work with the editor-in-_chief_, Leeteuk, and the senior editors, Heechul and Yesung. Occasionally we work with the authors and what-not which is pretty nice.

But now when I think about it... I guess this sucks in some ways because I have to go over a ton of charts and help with the planning... but whatever. I still meet a large array of... different people... if you want to call these people _different_ or rather _people_ for that matter.

Nevertheless, this job is interesting and I've got friends from it. I just do as I'm told and not make a big fuss over it (not really).

I guess my attitude? Personality? Something of that matter, really kills my pros to my work. In _my_ opinion, I do a good job and Leeteuk _chief_ thinks so too so obviously that's why I'm still here. (And I look good.)

I live alone. A small apartment since I was never in the need for a house and I need all the money I can get to (blow it on video games) buy my necessities like food and clothing and (games) rent.

People here have a good social life and love life. I haven't been in love with anyone yet and I don't really think I _need_ someone but I guess it would be nice. Workers like Donghae, a contributing editor, are dating people. He's with Jessica from some industry I never remember but I can see that Hyukjae likes him. It's the same with Leeteuk and Heechul because Heechul is with Hankyung, the managing editor, and Leeteuk likes Heechul and what-not and a lot more confusing stuff I really don't want to get in to because all that really matters is me and my love for the video game Star Craft and I don't need-

"Kyuhyun?"

I look up and see Henry smiling at me, "yes?"

"I made up a couple of ideas and layouts for the cover," he handed me a few papers. "Thanks. I'll look these over and talk to Zhou Mi."

I raised an eyebrow when Henry blushed a little and walked away. I shrugged it off and looked at the designs.

"Kyuhyun."

I let out a sigh and look up again and saw Leeteuk looking towards me, "yes?"

"Please come here."

I got up from my seat and went to him. "I'm going to go interview a freelance writer. He's a good writer so I want to add him to our team." I nodded my head, "so?"

"I want you to come with me to help me out."

"But you usually take care of these things by yourself. What's special about this guy that he needs me too?" I asked. "I just want you to come with me. I have future plans for you so I want you to meet him." Leeteuk replied and stood up from his seat, collecting a few different folders and handed them to me. He started for the elevator after grabbing his bag, "come on. Grab your computer."

I nodded and took it from my desk, placing it in a bag, a followed him out. "Wait. So why are we leaving? Don't you interview in the building's conference room?" I asked as we entered the parking garage of the office building.

The warm summer air hit us when we entered and walked out to his car. It was Thursday so the week was coming to an end and I only had a half day on Saturday and Sunday I have off. I usually start at 8 a.m., and my day ends at 3:30p.m., except on Saturday's when it ends on 11a.m. I guess the hours are pretty good because I get to go home and play video games.

"He's busy with other things so we're going to him instead." I nodded slowly, "O.K."

We got into Leeteuk's car and started out of the garage. After sitting in the car for awhile, we stopped at a small building with an array of flowers in front of it and a small parking lot to the side. We were in a less dense area of Seoul where the buildings were not as cluttered unlike where our work place was- buildings right near or next to each other.

Our building has one other different publication but we take up most of the building because we are a popular magazine- Super Junior- and we have many people who read it. The other business in the building is a small newspaper run by the editor-in-chief, Kris. They don't have many workers like the amount that we have, but they have a good amount and I think they have a relationship with a bigger business of some sort but I don't know much about them because I don't really work with them.

Leeteuk walked up to the entrance and opened the doors to go inside. I followed and we walked down a hallway, stopping at a wooden door, "so why don't you change the interview day to tomorrow?"

"I'm busy with other things. Get the folder's ready."

I nodded and waited as Leeteuk knocked on the door with silence following. "Are you sure he's here?" I ask after a minute of so. He nodded and watched the door. A couple of seconds passed before I head footsteps come closer to the door and it opened.

My eyes widened when I saw the person. He was shorter and had blonde hair that went slightly over his left eye. His face was... cute? I guess that I can say that but it reminds me of a bunny. His eyes were brown like chocolate pools.

The man smiled, "hello. You're Park Jung Soo, the popular editor, I assume?"

"I am," he replied, " but I'm just called Leeteuk."

_'Don't let him fool you... he's just pulling you in with his charms then when he gets you he will force you against your will to call him_ chief,' I snorted, getting the man's attention. "Hello," he smiled again. I raised my eyebrow, "hi- I mean hello. I'm Cho Kyuhyun the assistant editor." I held my hand out for a hand shake. He gladly took it, "I'm Lee Sungmin. I'm just a freelance writer. I hope I don't disappoint you."

'_Wait... he's that famous freelance writer?_' I glance at Leeteuk from the corner of my eye.

"Please come inside," Sungmin states and leads us into a large room with a couple of tables with papers covering them and a desk in the back of the room in front of the windows. There were a few shelves that also had papers in them. Finally, a table was to the side of the room with two couches on either side.

"I hope you don't mind my messy papers and I'm very sorry you had to come here."

"It's absolutely fine," Leeteuk said as he followed Sungmin to the couches. I sat down next to Leeteuk on one couch while Sungmin sat on the other. I removed my laptop from the bag and placed it on my lap after I handed Leeteuk the folders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, I have a short survey for you to take while I check out some more of your work. Kyuhyun, if you can, will you bring up a couple of past articles in our magazines so we can show him the style and what-not" Leeteuk said as he pulled out a couple of papers from the folders.

"Hold on a second," Sungmin said as he got up from his seat and grabbed something off the desk, handing it to Leeteuk and sitting back down.

"Thank you. So here's the survey and a pen. It's just a few basic questions about yourself so I think you will be able to answer them."

The room went quiet with the sound of papers being shuffled through. I sat and waited, inspecting the room until the both of them were finished. '_I guess he works by himself but I don't get why in a business building in a room by himself?_' I gave a small shrug and continued to look around the room until my eyes landed on Sungmin.

He looked handsome, I had to admit, but I just met the guy so I didn't want to assume anything. However, I am aware of his work and it is always the best in my opinion, and if I have time, I would read a magazine that he has written for.

After another minute he looked up from the survey and looked at me and smiled, causing me to quickly look away. He turned back to the survey and continued on while the room was still awkwardly quiet.

"O.K. I'm finished" Sungmin said as he handed the paper and writing utensil back to Leeteuk.

"Thank you. As for your work, I must say that you are just as wonderful as I expected," he smiled to him, "so, you are hired."

**A/N: Tell me if I should upload some more chapters if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you! I promise to try my best to not disappoint!" Sungmin smiled. "Alright, so you'll be assigned to work with Kyuhyun for the first task and you'll start on Monday if that's O.K. with you?" "Absolutely."

"Good. I expect that you two will work well together," Leeteuk said as he placed the papers in the folders, "so Kyuhyun, will you please show him our other magazines?"

I nodded and placed the computer down on the table for him and went through the designs as Leeteuk explained each one. "So the first one you are doing is on the city and that means just about anything, within reason, for this topic. Kyuhyun will be able to help you if you have any questions."

"Alright. So things like restaurants, people, or events?" he asked as he went through the magazines again. "Yes. We'll be going over them and we will be getting pictures also," Leeteuk nodded.

"O.K. If that's it then this will be easy," Sungmin smiled again. "Of course. I'll leave your job paper work with Kyuhyun on Monday for any other information."

"Thank you very much again!"

"You're welcome." Leeteuk turned to me, "Kyuhyun, take your computer. We're finished here."

I nodded and retrieved it, returning it to the bag and took the folders from Leeteuk. We bid our farewells and went back to the car.

"Chief?" I turned to him. "Yes?" he said as he started up the engine. "Was it your plan for me to meet him first?"

"You can say that. I know that you're a fan of his articles anyway so that makes it easier for me."

"What are you trying to say...?" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I'm sure you two will work well together and that's what matters."

'_What the hell is he talking about?_'

I just nodded and looked out the window until we arrived back at the building. When we arrived, I went back to work on the theme until the end of my shift. "I'm leaving," I said and grabbed my laptop, placing it in my bag.

"Alright, have a good night Kyuhyun" Leeteuk smiled. Rushing out of the building, I get in my car and drove home. I went inside of my apartment and sighed, kicking off my shoes and throwing my bag on the couch on the side of the room in front of the television. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat on the couch, plugged in my laptop, and started up Star Craft.

I stopped playing at 1a.m, figuring that I've played long enough (not really. I can play for much longer but the last time I did that I played from the time I got out of work on Saturday to the time I had to go to work on Monday and I was told that I looked like I was going to pass out and then die). I quickly took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth before I got in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Buzz Buzz_

_Thud_

I slammed the off button on my clock that read 7 a.m. "_I hate people_," I groan as I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to get a suit and go to the bathroom. After I showered and brushed my teeth, I made some coffee and took a packaged muffin from the box in the pantry near the fridge. Taking my coffee and laptop, I headed out of my apartment to my car and left for work.

"Good morning" Leeteuk greeted as I sat down at my desk and placed my laptop on the top. I groaned and opened it, starting up my work programs. Leeteuk got up from his desk and came over to me, "I have a couple of things I want you to go over," he said and placed a few papers down, "and about the new writer..."

"Yes?"

"Please work well together. I don't want to lose him since you know..."

I nodded, "I know. He's a very good writer. But why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged, "I just don't want you to do anything stupid." "O.K..." I raised an eyebrow.

"So anyway," Leeteuk lowered his voice to a whisper, "I believe Heechul broke up with Hankyung." I raised both of my eyebrows, "good luck then. You're going to need it," I said, giving a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks. Do you think I really have a chance?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Leeteuk shrugged and let out a sigh, "alright. I'll let you work," he said and went back to his desk. I turned back to my laptop, '_I still don't get why he was telling me not to do something stupid. Did I do something bad before? Seems highly unlikely..._' I shrugged and continued with my long day until lunch break.

"Kyuhyun."

I look up and saw Hyukjae, a contributing editor, smiling his gummy smile at me with Donghae by his side, "want to eat lunch with us?" "Sure," I nodded and got up, following them to the elevator. We arrived and the smell of food drifted to our noses. After ordering, we sat at a table together and ate our lunch. I raised my eyebrows to the Mount Everest on Hyukjae's plate. "So I heard Leeteuk was hiring a new writer," Hyukjae said as he ate the mountain of food. I hummed, "yes. He's starting on Monday." "Are you working with him?" Donghae asked. "Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Lee Sungmin."

The two went quiet. Hyukjae's eyes widened and he smiled., "you're working with that famous writer? Hasn't he written for big companies or something?" I nodded and smiled. "You're so lucky!" he said as he picked at more of his food. "I probably will just show him around," I said, "I'll introduce him to you two then?" They both nodded and smiled. We went back to eating our food, letting the silence set in between us until the lunch was finished. I finished the day after I went over all of my charts and papers.

"Have a good night, chief," I said as I packed up my computer into its bag. "You too. I'll see you tomorrow," he nodded and waved. (Sadly.)

I drove home and did my normal routine of playing Star Craft until an absurd time in the morning. The weekend went by rather quickly and it was like any other boring day.

On Monday I went to work, taking my seat at my desk. "Good morning," Leeteuk greeted. I hummed and took my laptop out (like every other stupid-ass day. No shit.)

"Sungmin will be joining us today."

'_Fuck. No. I'm not ready._'

I nodded slowly, trying to keep my eyes open from a long night of Star Craft. "He should be here by 9 so just get the papers ready. Show him around and introduce the other workers, please" Leeteuk directed. "Yes mom" I groan, typing mildly slow. Leeteuk gave a (motherly) glare. I shrugged it off and took out the papers. Looking at them, I raised my eyebrows and scanned the top paper. '_Oh. This is... the... survey...?_" I quickly scanned a few of the questions Sungmin had written the other day; _Do you drink? Sometimes. Do you smoke? Never. What position(s) did you apply for? Contributing writer. Sexual Orientation?..._

"Why the fuck am I reading this?" I state, covering the answer with my thumb, '_and why is that question even on this thing?_' I place the papers down on my laptop and lean back in my chair, glancing around the office.

Everyone was either just arriving for their shift or working on their editing already. I sigh, '_I guess it couldn't hurt to learn a _little_ about the guy I'm working with,_' I thought, picking back up the paper to look for the answer.

"Excuse me? Mr. Cho?" a soft voice asked.

'_Wait. Fuck. I didn't see the answer,_' I think before looking up to see Sungmin smiling at me. I gulped nervously and forced a smile, "g-good morning, Mr. Lee" I say, placing the paper back down and covering it so he could not see. "I'm sorry for disturbing your work but Mr. Park said to go directly to you." I look over to Leeteuk from the corner of my eye and see him grinning at me, '_you bitch._'

I smiled, "it's O.K. I was just working on some stuff that I will not finished for a while but that's alright. Chief is a nice guy," I said loud enough for Leeteuk to hear. The (stupid) grin on his face slowly faded into a glare. I smiled wider in victory, grabbing the other papers and handed them to him, "there are the papers on your job." He nodded and thanked me as he scanned through them. I quickly moved the survey under my computer. (They were suppose to be private, right?) When he looked up, I forced another smile, "I'll show you around then?"

He quickly nodded and followed me around as I introduced him to all of the editors. "I'm a big fan of you're articles!" Hyukjae exclaimed as he shook Sungmin's hand. Sungmin nervously rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "t-thank you. I'm flattered." Hyukjae smiled, "maybe we should hang out some time." Sungmin nodded. I huffed, "alright, we have to get back to other things. You can make you're plans later."

"So have you thought of any questions or concerns over the weekend that you need answered?" I inquire as we approach my desk again. "No. I'm all set. Thank you." Sungmin smiled. His smile faltered for a second and he raised an eyebrow, "actually, I do have one question..." I nodded for him to go on. He nervously looked down and played with his papers in his hands, "do you like hugs?"

…

'_What the hell?_'

"Um... pardon?" I raised both eyebrows. "Do you like hugs?" he asked louder. I furrowed both of my eyebrows and looked at him skeptically, giving a small nod, "yes...?" His face lit up to a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a strong hug. '_What the fuck? Why is he this strong?_'

"Thank you for showing me around and making me feel welcomed!"

A muffled laughter was heard, making me squirm in the tight hug for air and release. I looked over to see Leeteuk covering his mouth as his shoulders shook from the laughter. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Sungmin who was still smiling. I rubbed the nape of my neck, "you're welcome." '_Sungmin cooties (shudders)_'

Taking a glance at my watch, it read 11:17 a.m. I sighed '_only 45 minutes to waste until lunch_.' Sungmin raised his eyebrows and looked at me...worriedly? I raised an eyebrow, 'i_s he pouting?_'

"You look sad," he stated, "was it because I hugged you? I'm sorry. I thought you said you liked hugs." I shook my head, " it wasn't because of you. I do like hugs so don't worry." Sungmin smiled again, "alright."

I looked around for something to do. "Sungmin, please come here" Leeteuk said. I watched him walk over to talk. Turning back, I took my seat at my desk and began going over a small article, correcting some mistakes. "Hey Kyuhyun," an annoying voice said. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing the person would go away. "_Kyuhyun_," he sang. "Hello Heechul," I replied, giving a short glance. Ruffling my hair, he leaned on my desk and looked at me, "you should eat lunch with me." "Why should I?" I question. "Because I'm older than you and you should listen to me."

I shook my head, "nah. I don't feel like it." Heechul huffed and gave a bitchy look to me, "Kyuhyun, eat lunch with me. I'll pay"

'_I wouldn't want to eat with you even if you carried me and paid for it_'

Sungmin walked back over and smiled at Heechul, "hi Mr. Kim." Heechul looked at him, "you can just call me Heechul," he smirked, "would you like to eat lunch with me?" Sungmin nodded, "is Kyuhyun eating lunch with you too?"

"Well-"

"Of course he is," Heechul interrupted. Sungmin clapped his hands together then grabbed my sleeve, "lead the way!" I sighed in defeat and stood up, '_it's just this one time right? If I die then I have Sungmin as my witness._'


	3. Chapter 3

I think Heechul was dropped when he was an infant.

Many times.

Some how I believe he is only a challenge for man kind to see who can deal with his evilness the longest.

I think I'll lose soon. I really wish I wasn't with these two people.

"When I was younger, I looked so pretty I was able to go in the woman's bathroom. But of course I'm still gorgeous," Heechul bragged. Sungmin nodded with amazement written on his face as he listened to Heechul's (gay) stories.

I move my empty plate of food out of the way and place my head on the table, trying to tune out the conversation until the end of lunch. I have tried to escape from Heechul before but it never ended well and always ended in public humiliation making me regret living.

Basically he announces my sexual orientation and love life to everyone. This has happened on multiple occasions and resulted in everyone in the office knowing. It's not the best when you found out that you're bisexual from your annoying co-worker (Heechul) after he showed you porn and the fact that you have no love life...

"So how many people have you dated before?" Heechul questioned. Sungmin hummed, "like five people before." "Girls', guys', or both?" "Guys." "So you're gay." My eyes widened to the blunt statement. Sungmin hummed. Heechul snorted, "at least you're luckier than Kyuhyun here. He's bisexual and hasn't even dated a guy _or_ a girl."

'_You bitch._'

Sungmin giggled, "really? He's so handsome." "He's always free if you need someone," Heechul proposed. I lifted my head off the table and shot him a glare, "you watch. I'll get someone soon." Heechul exploded in laughter, getting questionable looks from other people eating lunch from his obnoxious laugh (that sounded like a hyena) . I placed my head back down on the table. Sungmin rubbed my back, "it's O.K. Kyuhyun. I believe you will."

"Thanks. At least someone (something) has hope in me," I sighed. "I'm sure there's not a lot of belief though," Heechul added. '_Have I ever told you how much I would like to hurt you?_'

Heechul smiled, "I wonder how he gets pleasure..." "_Excuse me?"_ I raised my head. "You know... when you're _needy_" Heechul smirked, "maybe he calls someone... oh wait. That's not right. I doubt he will get laid even then." I bit my lip to not say anything to provoke him more, "can we please stop talking about this?" I pleaded. "Aw. Little Kyu is embarrassed to talk about it" he said. I sighed and looked at my watch; 12:55. '_Just five minutes until my break is over._'

"So are you dating anyone now?" Heechul turned to Sungmin. He shook his head, "nope. I haven't dated anyone in about a year or so. They were all rude so I left them." Heechul looked at him in surprise, "they were all rude to you? Who could be mean to someone like you?" I rolled my eyes, '_maybe they all understood how weird he was.'_

"Why haven't you dated anyone, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin asked. "People don't like me" I replied. He hummed, "how did you figure out that you were bisexual?" I looked at him in surprise _'who asks that question...?_' Heechul snorted, "por-" "Uh, I could just tell," I said to cut him off, giving an awkward laugh. Sungmin nodded, "oh. Alright." Heechul smirked, "what kind of person do you like?" He shrugged and looked at the table nervously, "well... someone who is kind, obviously. Um, someone who is smart and maybe taller than me. A person who really loves and accepts me..." I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed Sungmin taking small glances at me.

I cleared my throat, "uh, I think we should go back now... break is over," I announced and got up from my chair, grabbing my plate and threw it away. I headed towards the elevator with the two following close behind me. As the doors closed and we started to go up, there was an awkward atmosphere between us. The elevator opened back up at the floor and I went back to my desk while Sungmin went to go talk to Donghae.

Heechul nodded his head and leaned up against my desk, "don't tell me you didn't notice."

I raised my eyebrows, "what are you talking about?" "Him glancing at you and asking you those questions" he said, "come on. Kyuhyun you're smarter than this. Stop acting like you don't know. And why didn't you let me tell him about the porn? You know you liked it." I blushed, "that's one of the last things I want- one of the new writers to be grossed out because you showed me porn. Yes, yes, you are so very nice Heechul" I said sarcastically. Heechul rolled his eyes, "well, he was checking you out when you had your head down on the table. Totally noticeable. If he keeps that up then everyone in the office will know about it." I frowned, "really? He was?" He nodded.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "well that's awkward. How the hell do I tell him that I'm not interested?" Heechul raised an eyebrow, "you're not? Why not? He's nice and cute and he makes you want to pinch his cheeks- like Henry; his cheeks are very pinchable." I shook my head, "well, I don't know much about him past the work he has done. All I pretty much know is that he writes well and works in an office room by himself plus I know a little about his sexuality and past relationships since you brought it up." Heechul shrugged, "well that's a start, right? There is always a start to everything. You just need to develop it. Personally, I think you two work well together. Leeteuk thinks it's time for you to get someone also." "Who said he could interfere in my love life?" I narrowed my eyes. Heechul sighed, "he introduced him to you first because he wants you to work with him, right?" "I suppose" I said. "Well I think Leeteuk just wants you two together. Maybe he thinks you two work together good also."

I frowned, "why does he have interfere with me? Why can't he just keep it to himself?" He shrugged, "he cares about you like he cares about everyone else. He's like a mother who loves her children." "How long has he known Sungmin?" I asked. Heechul shook his head, "I don't know."

I rested my head on my palm, "he has no right to get into my personal life." Heechul clicked his tongue, "hey, think of it in a positive way- maybe if you actually try then you will realize that Sungmin is perfect." I glared at him, "_not in a million years._"

He frowned, "just wait until you get to know him better, Kyuhyun. _Shisus_, you're so quick to jump to conclusions about people and their personality..." he hummed in thought, "actually, I think I have an idea." I raised my eyebrow for him to explain. He shook his head, "you'll see. I'll get you to learn more about Sungmin, don't worry."

* * *

I finished off my rice that I had for dinner, taking a look around the empty apartment. For the 406th time I cursed Heechul in my head for not telling me and I've cursed Leeteuk for his stupid nonsense also. '_I don't want drama in my life. It's too dramatic and I don't need it. This isn't those fan-fictions Ryeowook likes to read when he has free time... I don't understand the point of those things anyway._' I sighed and washed out the bowl and chopsticks, then placed them back to their spots on the shelves. '_This must have been what Leeteuk planned._' I frowned and headed towards my laptop to get my mind off of them.

* * *

"Good morning," Leeteuk greeted. I eyed him suspiciously before sitting down at my desk and opened my laptop. "You know Sungmin should be coming back today." I groaned, "_why?_" "You two need to work on the theme still."

'_I don't want to see him right now though..._'

"_Fine,_" I reply, getting out some papers to write on. I waited a few minutes until I saw him arrive from the elevator. He smiled as he approached me, then pulled over a chair and sat down, "Good morning, Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for making you wait." I shook my head, "it's alright. How was your first day?"

"Great, thank you."

"So anyway, have you thought of any ideas you would like to write about?" I questioned. Sungmin hummed in thought, "I was thinking... maybe something like lover destinations?" I wrote it down, "O.K... any other ideas?" He shook his head.

"Alright. Did you find any places?"

"Yes. I found a couple and they're all in Seoul." I nodded, writing down each place as he listed them off.

"O.K. Give me a second to check this with chief."

I walked over to Leeteuk and handed him the paper, "there. That's his idea." Taking it, he looked over it. As he did I looked back at Sungmin who was... looking at me...?

I looked down at my suit to see if I had anything on it, '_what the hell is he looking at?_' I looked back up and saw him biting his lip. My eyes widened, '_is he looking at-_'

"This is a wonderful idea" Leeteuk commented, handing me back the list, "this will definitely be a good idea." I nodded and thanked him before walking back to my desk. I sat down and moved my chair slightly away from him, "s-so this is a good idea..." I stated, trying not to make eye contact. "I have my hard drive and I started it already," Sungmin said.

"Really? Do you mind if I take a look at it to check it over?" He shook his head and reached into his pocket, taking it out to hand it to me. After plugging it in, I opened up the file and began to check it over.

"This is all set for what you have right now," I said after awhile and handed him it back. "Thank you," he smiled and hugged me tightly. "Uh, you're welcome..." I replied, feeling awkward, "um, so why did you start it anyway?" He shrugged, "I like to get things done early." After releasing me from his death grip, Leeteuk called for him. I turned my gaze to Heechul to see if he was busy.

He was looking directly at me.

I sighed and got up, walked over, and pulled a chair next to him. "What would you like to say to me?" Heechul asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, "nothing really..." He chuckled, "are you sure you didn't _notice _anything?"

I blushed and bit my lower lip, "sure I did. The fact that he was staring at me when I was getting that list checked over really creeps me out." "And what was he looking at may I ask?" Heechul smirked. My face heated up some more, "my, um, c-cr-crotch."

Heechul laughed and looked at me, "is that blush?" "N-no!" I deny. Heechul smirked, "right... and it seems that he likes your ass too seeing as though he was also staring at it. I think you know where I'm going to get at."

I frowned, "Heechul, what do I do? He's creeping me out and I have no interest in him!"

He stood up from his chair. "What are you doing?" I ask worriedly. "Don't worry," he said as he grabbed a piece of paper, writing down something onto it. I tried to look to see what he was writing, only catching a small glimpse of a letter from my name, "what are you writing about me? Heechul, show me what you're lying about."

He folded it up before I could see the entire thing, "it's none of your business. You will probably find out later." I tried to grab the note from his hand, "_let me see it._" "No, Kyuhyun. Calm yourself. It isn't something _bad_."

I narrowed my eyes, "everything from you is _bad_. Now let me see it." "No." He went over to Ryeowook and handed him the paper, instructing him to do something. Ryeowook nodded and got up from his desk before walking over to Sungmin and handed him the paper. Heechul came back over and took his seat back at him desk. We both watched as Sungmin opened it up and his eyes grew wide as he looked at me. I quickly looked at Heechul, "you bitch. What was on it?" Heechul laughed, "let him tell you. Go back to your desk and maybe if he goes back over to you then he'll ask about it."

I huffed and got up, then walked back over to my desk before sitting back down to act like I was working. '_I swear to Shisus if he wrote down something perverted I'm going to strangle him._'

"Hi Kyuhyun." Sungmin greeted as he approached my desk again and took his seat, "sorry about that." I shook my head, "it's, u-um, alright. What was it that he wanted?" "Nothing. Just asked about yesterday," he stated. I slowly nodded my head and shifted awkwardly in my seat, "oh. Alright..."

_Silence_.

"So, I got this piece of paper..." he started and held it up, "I'm not sure who it's from but it has to do with you..." I raised my eyebrows to act like I was surprised about it and looked at him, then the paper before taking it and opening it.

'_Just wanted to tell you about Kyuhyun's nice ass and sexy thighs. You should see him in a bathing suit ;-)_'

I glared at the paper, specifically at the smiley at the end. '_Fuck. You. Smiley._'

"I, um, don't know why Ryeowook gave me this paper... he said he didn't know who it was from either..." Sungmin stated and rubbed the back of his head. I gripped the paper harshly and gritted my teeth together before closing my eyes and taking a few calming breaths. Sungmin cleared his throat, "so, um, who do you think wrote this...?" I shook my head, "don't worry about it. It was just an immature note." Sungmin nodded, "oh alright..."

He looked at my legs and smiled before poking them. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched him, '_what is he doing?_' He looked at me and smiled as he continued poking me, "I think the note is true."

'_He's like a five year old. I don't get it._'


	4. Chapter 4

It's Thursday.

Like one of those Thursday's you really wish to go by quickly to get to the weekend.

It's been eleven days of working with Sungmin on the team and nine days since Heechul sent that note.

Oh how days go by so quickly...

I sighed as I rested my head on my palm, trying to pay attention to the meeting that was going on before me.

Leeteuk cleared his throat, "Kyuhyun? Am I boring you?" he asked, looking directly at me. The other workers also shifted their gazes towards me. I lifted my head off my palm and blinked a few times, "uh, no sir. Sorry."

Heechul leaned over to me, "stop thinking about Sungmin and take down the information," he whispered with a smirk on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at him, "I am not even _thinking_ about anything _close _to him," I whispered back. He sent me a small glance before leaning back in his chair. "My mind isn't always in the gutter like _yours_, for your information," I said. He laughed quietly, "isn't it more funny when it is though? It's only natural." I rolled my eyes, "not everything is about sex," I snapped.

Leeteuk cleared his throat again, sending me a I'm-warning-you look, "_Kyuhyun_." I looked over at him and frowned, "my apologizes chief." From the corner of my eye I saw Heechul silently laughing. I sent him a glare before attempting to pay attention to the meeting once again.

"So these are the current stories for the magazine for your own reference," Leeteuk said as he passed out some sheets of paper to the Art team and Production team. "Once we get more I'll send them over to you, Zhou Mi." "Alright." "So for the front page of the magazine we obviously want pictures of the city. Maybe the night time but day time would be nice too. Try to conclude a good idea from the articles we have and match the picture to them," Leeteuk added in. I scanned around conference room table at the other workers. I looked between Henry and Zhou Mi before pursing my lips, '_Henry seems to be having a staring contest with the side on Zhou Mi's face. I don't think Zhou Mi realized he's being looked at._' I tapped on Henry's shoulder, getting his attention. He looked surprised before lightly blushing. "You should be paying attention," I murmured to him. He nodded his head and apologized before turning his attention towards Leeteuk. I continued to scan room at the other workers. Kai, the Imaging Specialist, Baekhyun, the Production Designer, Kyungsoo, the Production Director, Zhou Mi, the Art Director, Key, the Associate Art Director, Heechul, and Henry, were currently in the room, listening to Leeteuk talk about stuff that I'm currently not listening to.

I quietly sighed and wrote down the pointless information on a piece of paper. As the meeting crawled to an end, I tried to stay awake from Leeteuk's non-ending speech. "And that should end it for today," he finally announced. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, "thank Shisus that's over." Heechul hit me on the back of my head with his papers, "it's not like you were doing anything anyway." I scoffed, "I _was _doing something." "Like what?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "I was trying to stay awake." Heechul laughed, "lame." I stood up from my chair and started for the door. "Kyuhyun" Leeteuk called out to me before I could leave. I turned around to look at him, "yes chief?" He gestured me to go over. I sighed and dragged my feet back over and stood in front of him. "What's wrong with you today?" He asked in a motherly manner. I bit my tongue to not make a smart-ass comment and just shrugged, "Heechul was being stupid. Not like the Donghae stupid but like a Hyukjae-perverted stupid except a little smarter in retorts to me. Maybe you should talk to him about that." Leeteuk frowned, "Kyuhyun. That's rude." I shrugged again, "don't blame me." He shook his head and waved me away, giving me permission to leave and go home.

* * *

After work I left to go to the store to buy some food. I entered and took a empty basket, then traveled to the produce to find some fruits and vegetables. I picked out a few things and placed them into the basket. I glanced up and looked around for some bread before catching a glimpse of someone with blonde hair heading into an isle. '_Is that...? No, it can't be..._' I shook my head and headed over to the bread shelves and picked up some, placing it in the basket. Taking a glance down the isle, I saw no-one, '_must have been my imagination._'

"Kyuhyun?"

I turned around and raised my eyebrows, "oh, hi Sungmin..." '_Figures..._' He smiled brightly, "hi! How are you?" I shrugged, "fine. How are you?" "Good... so you're done with work today?" he questioned. I nodded, "my day usually ends at 3:30 except on Saturday- then ends at 11." He shaped his mouth into an 'o', "that's cool. I finished part of my article and I needed some food so I came shopping" he said with a smile. I nodded my head, "I ran out of food too. I'm not the best cook... actually I'm _really _bad... but I use a lot of ingredients to practice" I stated and began to walk down one of the isles, looking at the items on the shelves, "I guess that is an understatement, though." He laughed, "you should let me cook for you one time then. I wouldn't mind. I like to cook." I shook my head and smiled, "no. I'll be fine. Thanks though."

Sungmin nodded, "so you must not live far from here, right?" I shrugged, "two blocks." He smiled, "I'm one block," he replied and pointed in the direction his house was. I raised my eyebrows, '_he lives in the same direction my house is, hm... I wonder why I never noticed him... he must not go shopping very often.' _"I moved there not too long ago after finding a good house. I planted flowers and other plants outside" he stated with a smile. I nodded, '_well that's probably why._'

"How's everyone at work been since Tuesday when I left to go back to my office?" he asked. I shrugged and placed a can of vegetables into my basket, "same old boring people. They're all fine." He smiled, "that's good to hear I guess."

After chatting for a few more minutes and picking up a couple of more items, we checked out and stood at the door. "I'll see you some time?" he asked and looked at me. I shrugged, "yeah." He pursed his lips and shifted his gaze to the floor, "Kyuhyun?" I hummed. "Do you mind giving me your phone number in case I have any questions?" he asked, "for the articles," he quickly added in. I raised my eyebrows, "uh... sure," I said and took my phone out of my pocket. He looked at me and smiled before taking out his phone to exchange our numbers. He smiled brighter, "thank you!" I nodded, "just call or text me if you have questions."

He thanked me once again before leaving the store. I headed out and got into my car, '_I doubt that's his motive._'

* * *

"Good morning," Leeteuk greeted as I took my seat at my desk the next day. I hummed and placed my laptop on top of my desk before turning it on and taking out a few charts. "Kyuhyun. Can you fax these over to Sungmin for me?" he then asked. I looked up and saw him holding a few sheets of paper, "uh, sure."

I got up from my desk and took the papers, then walked over to the fax machine. "What's wrong?" I asked Henry who was standing in front of it with a befuddled look on his face. "The machine is broken. I don't know what happened" he stated. I pursed my lips and looked at the machine before pressing a few buttons to see if it did anything, "damn." I sighed and walked back over to Leeteuk before handing the papers back. "It's broken." He frowned, "_really?_" I nodded. He sighed, "well can you drop them off to him for me? I don't need these copies. I'll call to get the machine fixed."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "well, can't I just wait?" Leeteuk shook his head, "it will not be done until tomorrow, I would think. Just go and drop them off to him. Oh and here's something else I want you to give to him,"he said and handed me an envelope. I sighed, "_fine._"

I took the papers and envelope and headed towards the elevator before getting in and pressing the button to go down. The elevator opened back up and I walked to my car, got in, and began to drive to Sungmin's work building.

Parking the car, I collected the items, got out, and went into the building. '_I should just hand him the papers and leave so it shouldn't take long._' I nodded to myself and headed down the hallway, stopping at Sungmin's door before taking a breath then knocked.

_Silence._

'_Maybe he isn't here?_' I looked around the hallway before pursing my lips. I knocked again, "Sungmin?"

_Silence._

I huffed, "I guess so." I turned on my heel and raised my eyebrows, seeing Sungmin beginning to walk down the hallway, "oh, hi." He smiled brightly as he approached me, "hi Kyuhyun. What a surprise. I guess you couldn't stay away from me, huh?" '_Right..._' I laughed, "I guess not." He turned to the door and unlocked it before opening, "please come in." '_Short a sweet Kyuhyun. Short and sweet._' I nodded and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry if you were waiting a long time. I forgot a small file on my desk at home so I needed to go pick it up," he said as he took a seat at his desk. I shrugged as I looked around the cleaner-than-before office, "it's alright. I just wanted to drop off these papers from Leeteuk." "You came all the way here to drop them off?" he asked, glancing at me disbelievingly. '_I think he's getting ideas..._' I shook my head, "the fax machine... it was broken so Leeteuk wanted me to drop them off to you instead." He shaped his mouth into an 'o' and then smiled, "well that explains that."

I pursed my lips and went over, placing the papers and envelope down in front of him. He looked from the papers up to me and paused as he inspected my face. '_What is he doing...?_' I shifted nervously on my legs and looked down at the floor as my heart beat increased. After a few more seconds he smiled, "thank you Kyuhyun," he said in a calm and quiet voice. I forced a smile back, surprised from his change in behavior, "u-uh, you're welcome."

I turned and quickly left the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned up against the door, placing a hand on my heart, '_what the hell?_'

**A/N: Leave comments, please (they make me happy)! I would love to know what you think about it or you're opinion on how I can approve!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I sit here?" I gestured to the seat across from Hyukjae at the lunch room table. He looked up at me, "sure, go ahead."

"Where's your butt buddy?" I smirked as I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat the food on my tray. Hyukjae furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips together, "you think you're funny, huh?" he shook his head. "I think I'm hilarious," I smirked.

"Donghae left to go see Jessica for his lunch break." "Oh, so you're eating alone?" I asked. He nodded. "Sorry about that then..." I apologized. He shrugged. "It must suck to like someone who you know likes someone else" I said. He looked at his empty plate of food, "yeah, it really sucks but there is nothing I can really do about it other than sit here and support them." "You make it sound so depressing. Stay positive and maybe things will get better for you," I smiled. He nodded his head, "thanks."

"So how's your day going despite that then?" I questioned. He shrugged, "fine, I suppose. How about you?"

I pursed my lips together, "uh. Well it's been a little bit awkward." "How so?" "Well, I went to drop off a few things to Sungmin this morning and it was just mildly awkward. Like a bad awkward." "What happened?"

I shrugged, "it was... just awkward." He nodded again.

"I have a question," I started. He looked at me, "what is it?" I hummed and looked down at my tray of food, pushing around the items, "how do you know if you... _like_, someone?" Hyukjae furrowed his eyebrows, "do you?..." "No, no... I was just wondering for future reference," I quickly stated. He nodded, "_well, _you probably want to get closer to the person. Want to know their personality and their interests and what-not. In their presence you feel happy and glad that you met them and are grateful that you can spend time with them. Just the thought of seeing him or her makes you nervous but happy and your heart will race when they look at you with love in their eyes... it's... kind of hard to explain in words..." he trailed off. I stared at him blankly, '_I feel like a big bucket of gooey love crap was just poured over my head and now I'm drowning in it.'_

"I-is that so?"

He nodded.

"Well then... I will keep that in mind. Thanks Hyukjae..." I said and got up from my seat, threw my tray away, and headed to the elevator to go back up.

'_That _totally _wasn't what I expected to come from him..._'

The elevator door opened and I headed out, taking my seat at my desk, pulled out an article, and began to go over it.

* * *

"Welcome, Kyuhyun," Leeteuk greeted as I entered the destined room for the party celebrating Kibum's, a contributing writer, and Yesung's birthday plus the release of the magazine for this month (we usually have a company party for the release of the magazine at the end of just about every month). "Take a seat anywhere. Some other people are still coming," Leeteuk stated.

I nodded and glanced around the room for a table. "Kyuhyun!"

I looked over to see Donghae and Hyukjae gesturing me to go to their table. I walked over and took an empty seat next to Hyukjae, across from Jessica, "hello." "Hey Kyuhyun, how's it going?" Hyukjae asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "fine. How about you?" "Good."

"So who else is coming?" I asked. Donghae looked around the room, "well Zhou Mi should still be coming... Hankyung... and it looks like Sungmin isn't here either." I frowned, "Sungmin's coming?"

"Yeah. He _is _kind of part of our team."

I placed my head in my hands, '_I hope this doesn't end up awkward like last week..._'

"What's wrong with him coming?" Jessica asked. I looked up, "oh... nothing at all..." I replied with a little smile.

"Speak of the devil" Hyukjae stated, waving for Sungmin to sit down at our table. I bit my lip not to say anything and looked over, giving him a small smile as he approached us dressed in a nice black suit. My heart beat slightly increased but I chose to ignore it. "Hi," he greeted, looking at me for a minute with a smile before shifting his gaze to the others. "Pull up a seat," Hyukjae gestured for him to sit next to me. He nodded and took a chair from another table, then took his seat.

"Hello," Sungmin smiled at Jessica, "I'm Sungmin, it's nice to meet you." "I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you too."

"So how are you?" Donghae asked. "Good. I've been finishing up a few things at home. How about you?" Sungmin said. "Good."

"It's amazing how I've been working with you guys for a whole month already. It feels like time goes by pretty quick when you think back to it, huh?" Sungmin stated with a smile. Hyukjae nodded his head, "and we're all glad to have a new friend on the team."

'_Oh God- please stop being so cheesy Hyukjae._'

I looked over at the other workers who were chatting. Heechul looked over at me a smiled- '_don't mess up_' he mouthed. I sent him back a questioning look, _'what?_' I mouthed back_._ He pointed at Sungmin and winked with a smirk before turning back to talk to the others.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the others.

"So how did you two get together?" Sungmin asked Donghae and Jessica. Jessica smiled, "it was at a small shop where they sold books and magazines- I love Super Junior and always read it so when I saw him looking through one of the new issues, I just started up a conversations saying how much I enjoy reading it and he told me he was an editor for it. Then our relationship just kind of sprouted from there."

Sungmin smiled, "that's sweet. You look like a great couple." "Thank you."

I side glanced at Hyukjae and saw him just looking at them with a forced smile. '_This conversation must suck for him. I feel as though he's going to cry any second... I should change the subject..._' I cleared my throat and patted Hyukjae's thigh under the table for silent support, "so... how old is Kibum and Yesung this year?"

"Kibum is 25 and Yesung is 27" Donghae replied. "Oh, nice."

"Everyone! Please listen!" Leeteuk called out. The room quieted down as everyone's attention was at him. "Thank you. Now that everyone has arrived, the waiters and waitresses will begin to take your orders momentarily. After dinner we will have our desserts which are a few different types of cakes and other pastries. Please enjoy yourselves!"

The workers entered the room and walked up to the tables with their pads and pens in their hands, ready to take orders. "Good evening and welcome," a young waitress greeted, "what can I get for you to drink to start off your dinner tonight?"

"Two glasses of water for us" Donghae stated, gesturing to him and Jessica. "Strawberry milk for me," Hyukjae stated. I looked over at him disbelievingly "Strawberry milk? _Really? _With your _dinner_?"

He smiled and shrugged, "so what? It's good." "Alright, and you?" the waitress shifted her gaze to me. "Uh... what types of red wine do you have?" I asked. "We have Merlot, Cabernet, Malbec, and Barbera," she replied. I nodded, "may I have a glass of Merlot then?" "Of course... and for you?" she turned to Sungmin. He smiled, "can I have a glass of Merlot also?" "Of course. I will be back with your drinks in a minute. Take your time to look at the menu" she said and left. I raised an eyebrow at Sungmin getting a smile back from him, '_maybe he likes wine?_'

"Hm... what sounds good..." Jessica muttered under her breath and she scanned through the menu. I picked up my menu and began to look through it, then decided on a plate of pasta.

After a minute or so the waitress came back with the drinks and smiled brightly, "have you all decided on what you would like to have for dinner?" We nodded and ordered the food, then watched her leave once again. Hyukjae lifted his glass of milk and smiled, "here's to a new release and a new member to the team."

We raised our glasses and clinked them together, then took a sip. '_Yum. Good ol' wine. Always tastes great._'

"So what do you like to do, Sungmin?" Donghae asked. He hummed, "I like to read, watch movies, practice martial arts, play instruments, sing, dance, and write stuff, but you knew that one..." "You like to dance? Awesome! Hyukjae and I do too. Maybe you should show us one time"Donghae proposed. "Martial arts too? So you can, like, twirl sticks around and what-not?" Hyukjae said, amazed. Sungmin laughed, "more or less..."

I raised my eyebrows, taking another sip of my wine.

After another couple of minutes of chatting, the food arrived and we began to eat. We chatted over our dinners and shared (boring) things about ourselves to each other.

By the time it was dessert time and we all wished Yesung and Kibum a happy birthday, I was already full so I watched the others (mainly Hyukjae and Sungmin) eat the sweets that were served to everyone. "Are you going to eat your slice of cake?" Hyukjae asked as he pointed to it with his already cake-covered fork. "You still have some on your plate," I stated. "There's always room for more" he smiled. I shook my head and pushed my plate towards him which he gladly took and slid the cake down onto his plate, then returned the empty plate to me. "Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Hyukjae, you're going to get sick from eating all of that cake" Jessica stated. He shook his head, "nah. I don't think so. I can handle it." I snorted, "just wait until later."

"More wine, sir?" the waitress offered to Sungmin when she approached the table again. He nodded, "yes please." I raised an eyebrow, '_that's his, like, third glass..._'

Donghae stood up from the table, "I'm going to get some drinks from the bar. Would you like to come with me, Jessica?" She nodded, "sure."

They both left the table, making a silence set between the three of us as Sungmin and Hyukjae at their cake. Sungmin looked over at me and smiled, "Kyuhyun? I have a question."

I raised an eyebrow, "yeah?"

He shifted his gaze down at his plate and pushed a little piece of the cake around with his fork, "I was... wondering... i-if you would like to... maybe... I mean I know this sounds a little bit sudden but... maybe go o-on a d-date with me...?"

My eyes widened. I side glanced at Hyukjae for some help or some type of support only to get the same wide-eyed expression from him. "U-uh... I don't-"

"It's OK if you don't want to" he stated, "I mean... I know it's _really_ sudden..."

"N-no... I- uh..." '_Crap. What do I say?_' I shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room, catching Heechul eye. He raised an eyebrow at my shocked expression and gave me a questioning look. I tried to send him a mental message to get some type of help but that didn't seem to work.

"I'm sorry. Just forget about it," Sungmin gave a small, disappointed, smile. I shook my head, "no, no. Can you just give me a minute?" I asked and got up from the table, then headed over to where Heechul was, "Heechul, can you help me for a second?"

He looked at me skeptically before standing up. I pulled him over to a small hallway, away from the party.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you just saw some disturbing porn" Heechul commented. I faced him fully and placed my hands on his arms, "Heechul. Sungmin may or may not be drunk from wine but he just asked me out and now I have no idea on what to say, please help me out" I stated very quickly. "Calm down and repeat what you just said Kyu. You just said that _way _to quickly."

I huffed and started again, "Sungmin. I think he's drunk or something because he just asked me out. What the hell should I say?"

"Well what did you just tell him?" he asked. "I told him to give me a minute."

Heechul hummed in thought, "_well..._ personally I think you should totally go out with him. Even if it's just once. And hey- it'll be your first date and I can totally help you out with that."

I rolled my eyes, "_he's drunk_. Or at least I think he is because he's on his third glass of wine. He won't remember asking me."

"See? So what's the big deal?"

I sighed and released his arms, "I... don't know..."

Heechul inspected my expression, "don't tell me you would be disappointed if he doesn't remember..."

I shook my head, "d-don't be stupid."

"You should just go. It will make him happy. Plus it's a good experience and maybe things will get better for you two." Heechul smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, beginning to guide me back over to my table, "don't be shy and just say yes."

I shuffled my feet back over, my heart racing as I took my seat. Donghae and Jessica were back and Hyukjae was gone. "Hyukjae went to the restroom. The cake must have gotten to him," Donghae stated with a laugh to me when I sat back down. I nodded and nervously looked over at Sungmin who was still eating his cake. I cleared my throat, "u-uh... Sungmin" I murmured quietly. He looked over at me with a worried expression. I looked away from his face and felt my cheeks heat up, "I-I w-would like to..." my voice trailed off. Donghae and Jessica both gave confused looks. He slowly began to smile brightly and quickly placed his fork down, then wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tightly, "thank you Kyuhyun!"

**A/N: Thank you guys for following and thanks for leaving a review- it means a lot to me!**


End file.
